


A Map of Your Body

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Corrin had every inch of her wife's body memorized, yet she could never decide where to begin.





	A Map of Your Body

**Author's Note:**

> _Author's Choice, Any, body worship._

It was hard to decide where to start with Rhajat's body once they were alone, and had been from the first night. It wasn't fair, in Corrin's eyes, to merely say she had nice legs when all of Rhajat was incredible. Her long, silky hair, which she could run her fingers through forever. Her eyes, dark and mischievous yet filled with intense love. Her breasts, firm and large. Her hips, gracefully curved. Long, slender fingers that could rip enemies apart with magic yet touch a lover so gently.

By now, Corrin had memorized every beautiful inch of her wife's body. Every freckle, every battle scar, the tiny beauty mark at the juncture of her neck and left shoulder. The places she could elicit gasps or cries from with a single touch or feather-light kiss. Sometimes she would start at Rhajat's lips and work her way slowly down. Other nights, kissing each and every freckle or scar on her body before moving on to the most sensitive places.

Tonight, she knelt before her wife, kissing her way up those slender, well-toned legs. When they parted, she gazed upon the slick softness between them, breathing in Rhajat's bittersweet scent. When Rhajat tilted her hips forward, Corrin pressed her lips to that softness, covering every inch of her with kisses and licks until Rhajat's cries filled her ears and she tasted the warm wetness of her climax. Slender hands pulled almost painfully at her hair, and Corrin kept her tongue moving for as long as Rhajat could stand it.

When she lifted her head, Rhajat was blushing heavily, but smiling, looking into her eyes.

"Lie down," she commanded, "I'm going to return the favor, and I've got a few spells in mind to go with it." Corrin shivered. She'd grown used to magic as an implement in their sex life early on, and couldn't imagine their nights without it.

"Good."

"Which one shall I use?" Rhajat asked. Corrin kissed her lips briefly, Rhajat moaning as she relished her own taste.

"Surprise me," she whispered, dropping her robe and nightgown to the floor. She soon found herself pressed into the mattress, Rhajat straddling her. Giving her an unobstructed view of that gorgeous body.

Within moments, she couldn't move, and every kiss, caress, and bite to her skin felt a thousand times more intense as Rhajat made her own map of _her_ body.


End file.
